RENACER
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: YAOI, eh vuelto! XD


Historia:  
Renacer

Autora:  
Zei

Se encontraba recostado contra la pared, observando el cielo claro de ese día, escuchando como sus "amigos" jugaban afuera en el patio, pensó en las muchas maneras en que ese grupo lo había cambiado, para bien, dicen unos, para mal, dicen aquellos con los que siempre convivió, ya no era tan reservado, y ahora era un poco más humano, pero sobre todo… ahora podía sentir, sonrió débilmente ante este pensamiento, no, ya no le molestaba esa palabra, es más hasta un poco de aprecio le había tomado a la muy condenada.

Suspiro cansado, llevaba un par de días sin poder dormir bien, cambio de posición, y se sentó en una silla del comedor, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pensar, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había regresado de Rusia…. 2 años, 2 años donde su vida dio un giró tan grande que ni el mismo pudo controlarlo por un tiempo. Hubo momentos difíciles, donde pensó que había sido mejor no regresar, unos tan buenos donde simplemente el pensar no entraba en su organismo, como su primer beso con el amor de su vida, y otros donde se alegro de ser quien era y estar en el momento adecuado a la hora indicada.

Desvió su mirada un segundo hacia la puerta abierta y pudo observar como los beyblades chocaban en el aire, muestra indudable que sus amigos se encontraban disfrutando el momento. No habían cambiado para nada… seguían siendo esos mismo chiquillos de siempre, donde les importa más una sonrisa y un buen juego que una cosa bien craneada y elaborada. En cambio él…. Había cambiado… y mucho… ahora ya no le importaba tanto hacer las cosas perfectas, sino disfrutar el momento. Sonrió satisfactoriamente, si algo había aprendido era que el tiempo era corto, y q en cualquier momento podía morir y quedar con la conciencia intranquila que no había echo muchas cosas que hubiera deseado.

Y si en algo no había cambiado era en eso…. Dejar las cosas inconclusas era algo q no entraba en su mente… ok … todavía seguía siendo muy eficiente… pero... en parte… eso era bueno, sonrió descaradamente, hacía cuanto había echo esa promesa? No obsesionarse con los trabajos y disfrutar un poco de su existencia, vivir la vida y no solo existir en el mundo... no podía recordarlo pero ahora no importaba, lo importante es que ya la había echo y se encontraba feliz de haberla cumplido.

Su bestia bit siempre había sido el Ave Fénix, el animal de la renovación, el cambio prospero y duradero y eso era él, un hombre nuevo. Pudo escuchar como Tyson se vanagloriaba por su victoria y Max reía a carcajada suelta admitiendo q había perdido practica, cosa q no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Negó con la cabeza, todos habían cambiado para bien… esperaba. Unos pasos se comenzaron a escuchar por el pasillo y un hombre moreno de pelo azul corto se acerco con una sonrisa.

Kai lo vio y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera a relucir en su rostro, el hombre moreno se recostó en la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones negros holgados, una playera azul marino y un pircing en la oreja izquierda, era un hombre atractivo que siempre hacia que todos voltearan a verlo, y él no era inmune a esos encantos.

-Vas a venir con nosotros o te quedarás allí sentado todo el día ice Kai? –Kai se levanto sin quitar esa sonrisa y lo vio directo a esos ojos azul tormenta

-Siempre apresurándome Takao, además… ya no somos unos niños para andar jugando no lo crees? –sonrió divertido mientras se quitaba el saco y se comenzaba a arremangar las mangas de la camisa

-La niñez es un estado mental Kai, siempre hay un niño interior que quiere salir, sin importar la edad – el joven de 28 años contesto sonriente mientras se le acercaba y le ayudaba a prepararse para salir a jugar

-Y en tu caso siempre esta afuera – guiño el ojo- sabes hay veces donde me preguntan si en lugar de mi esposo eres mi hermanito menor? Tienes q comenzar a comportar más acorde a tu edad

-Y tu debes de dejar de comportarte como un hombre de 40 años, goza de tu juventud, de tus amigos y sobre todo –se le acerco al rostro y le dio un beso en la mejilla- de tu esposo, listo- soltó su brazo y lo vio orgulloso - ya estas perfecto para q te derrote – comento arrogante mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Veremos Takao, ya veremos –vio como su esposo salía de la habitación para el jardín y pudo observar como sus amigos habían cambiado, hombres ya de 27 a 30 años, todos con familia, negocios pero con una cosa q los distinguía, la felicidad de niños que siempre los acompañaba y los hacía sobresaltar.

Sonrió al ver a todos aquellos que lo habían cambiado y lo había convertido en un éxitos hombre, porque los negocios no hacen el éxito, la felicidad emocional es lo que hace el éxito en la vida, la felicidad económica solo es el postre del banquete.

-KAI! VEN YA HACE RATO QUE NO TE VEMOS Y DRIGGER ESTA LISTO PARA DERROTAR A DRANZER!

-SUEÑA RAY! –grito feliz mientras daba un paso hacia fuera dándose cuenta q lo mejor de su vida estaba afuera, amigos, esposo y beyblade

**COMENTARIOS**

AJA! I COME BACK! XDDD sip para aquellos que esperaban un renacer aquí se los traigo, espero q lo hayan disfrutado, ahora la pregunta del oro… quieren continuación o lo dejo como one-shoot? Ustedes decidirán, yo ya traje mi renacer para la sección de Beyblade XD SEE US!  



End file.
